Hermine in Not!
by dracxi
Summary: Hermine auf der Fluch, ihr Verfolger kommt ihr immer näher. Wird sie es schaffen ihm zu entkommen? Was macht sie als er Hilfe bekommt, wird sie überleben? Lest es und eure Fragen werden beantwortet.Kein Spoiler zu Band 7, ist nicht relevant für diese Stor


**Hermione in Not! oder**

**Auch eine kämpfende Löwin braucht mal Hilfe!**

**Hallo Leute, hier ein neuer Oneshot von mir. Es geht um Hermione** **die auf der Fluch ist, vor wem lest selbst. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und würde mich über ein Review sehr freuen, traut euch ich brenne daruf zu erfahren wie er euch gefällt. Lg dracxi**

**Hermione in Not!**

Ich lief, so schnell ich konnte und doch spürte ich wie ich eingeholt wurde.

Meine Lungen pumpten den Sauerstoff durch meinen Körper, mein Puls raste ebenso schnell, das Adrenalin brachte mir Kraft und doch bemerkte ich, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde.

Noch im Laufen zog ich meinen Zauberstab hervor und machte mich bereit zum Angriff über zu gehen.

Ich hatte nur diesen kurzen Überraschungsmoment und den musste ich nutzen. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, während ich weiter lief, welchen Zauberspruch ich verwenden könnte.

Er hatte schon so vielen das Leben genommen, aber ich war nicht fähig einen Avada Kedavra zu sprechen, ich konnte es einfach nicht.

Die stärksten Gifte konnte ich brauen und ohne Angst benutzen, aber diesen Todesfluch bekam ich nicht über die Lippen.

Harry schüttelte immer den Kopf über mich, er wusste aber auch nicht, wie er mir dabei helfen konnte.

Ich machte mich bereit um meinem Verfolger gegenüber zu treten, ich kannte meine geringe Chance, aber einfach so aufgeben wollte ich auch nicht.

Ich stoppte, drehte mich ruckartig um und feuerte schon einen Zauber auf meinen Verfolger.

Überrascht von meinem Angriff entkam er nur knapp, schade, wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen einen Malfoy so zu überrumpeln.

Ich hielt mich nicht lange auf und griff ihn auch sogleich wieder an.

Er war stark, viel stärker als sein Sohn, den hatte ich mit Remus Hilfe erledigt.

Sicherlich war er wütend auf mich kleines belesenes Schlammblut und ich hoffte auf das Unmögliche.

Er blockte meine Zauber immer wieder ab, umkreiste mich, ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.

Seine Zauber waren heftig und ich spürte die schwarze Magie die er bei seinen Zaubersprüchen benutzte.

Zum Glück hatten wir eine entsprechende Ausbildung bekommen, um uns vor diesen Zaubern zu schützen, auch ich konnte einige dunkle Zauber, aber die waren sicherlich nicht wirkungsvoll genug um einen Lucius Malfoy auszuschalten.

In meinem Kopf arbeitete es wie in einem Bienenstock, während ich fleißig seine Zauber abblockte und Zauber auf in abschoss.

Was sollte ich tun?

Der Überraschungseffekt hatte mir nicht geholfen und ich wusste nicht wie lange ich diese Angriffe noch aufhalten konnte.

Irgendetwas musste mir einfallen, aber was?

Zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich sehen, dass sich ein zweiter Todesser unserem Kampfgetümmel näherte.

Mist! Zwei Todesser gegen mich.

Keine Fluchtmöglichkeit und apparieren ging hier nicht, dies hatte der Lord verhindert.

Bitte liebe Gott, helf mir doch, schick mir doch Hilfe.

Bei Merlin, ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen.

Ich produzierte einen langanhaltenden Schutzschildzauber und sendete meinen Patronus los, damit er Hilfe holte.

Viermal sendete ich meinen Patronustiger in alle Richtungen, in der Hoffnung er würde die Nachricht an jemanden übersenden, der mir beistehen konnte.

Die beiden Todesser unterhielten sich und ich nutzte die Chance und feuerte mehrere Stupors auf sie ab. Tatsächlich erwischte ich Malfoy, jedoch hob der andere Todesser die Starre auf.

Verflixt, wer war das nur?

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn ich nicht wusste mit wem ich es zu tun hatte.

Ich hielt den Schutzschildzauber aufrecht und suchte in meinem Umhang nach verbliebenen Phiolen, in denen ich Tränke hatte, die ich auf die Todesser werfen konnte.

Ich hatte so etwas mal im Fernsehen gesehen, als ich in den Ferien zu Hause war. Diese drei Hexen machten es so und da es mir gefiel entwickelte ich Tränke die man zur Abwehr, zum Töten und Vergiften einsetzen konnte.

Ich fühlte zwei Phiolen in den Tiefen meiner Umhangtaschen und riss sie heraus.

Zwei tödliche Giftcocktails hielt ich freudig in meiner Hand.

Mit neuer Hoffnung und dem Mut einer Gryffindor, nahm ich den Kampf wieder auf.

Ich schritt auf die Todesser zu, die noch immer versuchten mein Schutzschild zu durchbrechen.

Malfoy schaute ziemlich angestrengt und wütend drein, den anderen konnte ich nicht beurteilen weil er immer noch seine Maske trug.

Ich zauberte eine Nebelbombe und schmiss die beiden Glasbehälter in die Richtung der Todesser.

Leider hörte ich nur einen Fallen und ich hielt mich nicht lange auf und rannte wieder einmal um mein Leben.

Was ich nicht bedacht hatte war, dass der Nebel auch mich behinderte, so lief ich sichtlos weg und prallte mit jemanden zusammen.

Shit! Wer war das?

Sofort wurde ich ergriffen und mein Zauberstab verschwand aus meiner Hand.

Mist! Granger, jetzt hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen.

Dieser Mann drehte mich, so dass ich mit meinem Rücken an seiner Brust stand, sein linker Arm fixierte mich und er schob mich vorwärts.

Er murmelte einen Spruch und der Nebel lichtete sich, ich sah einen Todesser am Boden liegen und Lucius kniete vor ihm.

Weinte er oder täuschte ich mich?!

Er sah auf und mir gefror das Blut in den Adern, der Hass in seinen Augen war mörderisch.

Oh Merlin, ich habe verspielt.

"Weiter!", zischte der Mann hinter mir und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich diese Stimme kennen.

"Sieh an. Das kleine Schlammblut ist doch nicht so clever wie sie dachte", knurrte Lucius gefährlich und jagte mir die Angst durch meine Venen.

"Danke Severus, dass du mir die Mörderin meines Sohnes und meiner Frau übergibst", schnarrte er und grinste mich hämisch in.

Snape! Ich verspannte mich und schloß die Augen. Ich war verloren.

Mama, Papa, ich liebe euch. Es tut mir leid das wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen.

Harry, Ron, verzeiht mir. Ich weiß ich hätte mich mehr auf den Avada Kedavra konzentrieren sollen, ich liebe euch.

Ich schloss mit meinem Leben ab.

Snape und Malfoy, das war wirklich eine Nummer zu groß für mich.

"Und wie siehts aus Snape, hat der Lord diesen Bastard von Potter erledigt?", erkundigte er sich jetzt und schritt majestetisch auf uns zu.

"Nein, er kämpft noch", schnarrte Snape und presste mich enger an sich.

Was sollte das?

"Gib mir das Schlammblut und such dir was eigenes zum Spielen", forderte Malfoy jetzt Snape auf.

Ich konnte es nicht vehindern, ich fing zu zittern an, nicht doll, aber für Snape sicherlich spürbar.

Den kurz drückte er beruhigend meine Hand, was mich verwirrte. Warum machte er das?

"Nein, sie gehört mir", antwortete er kalt und ich schluckte hart, doch der Kloß in meinem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden.

"Wie bitte?! Sie gehört dir? SIE tötete meine Familie!!!", schrie Malfoy jetzt wütend, ich zuckte heftig zusammen.

"Ich weiß", kam es seelenruhig von Snape.

Na der hatte ja Nerven, ich pinkel mir fast in die Hosen, weil Malfoy hier vor mir wie ein wildgewordener Hippogreif steht und er, er sagt ganz lässig "Ich weiß". Was hat er nur vor mit mir?

Bestimmt will er mich quälen, weil ich in seinem Unterricht immer so nervend war.

"Na also, dann gib mir das Flittchen und verschwinde!", keifte Malfoy jetzt und baute sich vor mir auf.

Er stand so dicht das ich fast seine Körperwärme spüren konnte, er fixierte Snape und ignorierte mich.

Ich spürte eine leichte Bewegung von Snape, wusste aber nicht was er tat.

"Nein, grüß deine Familie von mir", sagte er nun kühl und ich bemerkte den vedutzten Gesichtsausdruck bei dem Blonden.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Malfoy erstaunt.

"**Avada Kedavra**", zischte Snape leise an meinem Ohr und neben meinem Körper, von unten herauf schoß der grüne Zauber in Malfoys Körper.

Er riss noch die Augen auf und sackte schon zusammen, sofort wurde ich losgelassen und weggestoßen.

"Gehen Sie Miss Granger, Sie sind frei", hörte ich Snape leise sprechen.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und starrte ihn verdutzt an.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er reichte mir meinen Zauberstab.

"Danke. Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte ich perplex.

"Was? Malfoy töten und Sie retten?"

Ich nickte zur Antwort.

"Warum nicht? Möchten Sie lieber tot sein? Ich kann das einrichten, wenn Sie es unbedingt möchten, dann töte ich Sie auch", kam es sarkastisch von ihm.

Abwehrend hob ich die Hände, ich sollte lieber verschwinden, wer weiß, vielleicht überlegt er es sich noch mal anders und ich hing eigentlich doch an meinem Leben.

"Schon gut, ich habe verstanden. Danke für Ihre Hilfe, leben Sie wohl", rief ich schnell und machte mich auf den Weg.

Ich war noch nicht mal vier Schritte gegangen, da hörte ich Snape stöhnen. Ich sah mich um und fand ihn auf dem Boden liegend, mit schmerzvollem Gesicht hielt er sich seinen linken Arm.

Schnell war ich bei ihm und sah die Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn, hörte seine Zähne knirschen, weil er so fest die Kiefer aufeinander presste.

Was war nur los? Was hatte er?

"Snape?", fragte ich und berührte seine Schulter.

Er zuckte heftig zusammen und der Schweiß lief ihm nun vom Kopf.

Unerwartet für mich brach es aus ihm raus, er schrie als würde man ihn abstechen, dieser Laut ging mir durch und durch.

Ich kniete mich neben ihn und versuchte ihm irgendwie zu helfen, doch leider konnte ich nur hilflos neben ihm sitzen.

Und dann übermannt ihn die Ohnmacht und ich muss sagen ich war ganz froh darüber, mir taten schon die Ohren, von seinem Geschrei, weh.

Ich drehte ihn auf die Seite und bemerkte die verbrannte Stelle auf seinem linken Unterarm.

Etwas genauer untersuchte ich die Brandwunde und entsetzt bemerkte ich, das hier ehemals das schwarze Mal gesessen hatte.

Konnte es bedeuten das Harry es wirklich geschafft hatte und der Lord jetzt endlich tot war?

Tief holte ich Luft und hoffte mit meiner Vermutung richtig zu liegen.

Ich beugte mich wieder vor und begutachtete die Brandwunde, wie ging der Heilspruch noch mal?

Ich musste eine Zeitlang grübeln, doch dann fiel er mir wieder ein und ich heilte Snapes Wunde.

Leider hatte ich keine Tränke mehr, die ihm helfen könnten wieder zu sich zu kommen, ich musste also warten. Sein Puls schlug normal und auch seine Atmung klang gleichmäßig, ich betrachtete ihn genauer.

Sein Gesicht war ziemlich blass, die Augen lagen tief in den Augenhöhlen und er kam mir sehr viel dünner vor, dünner als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Ich strich ihm eine Strähne, seines fettigen Haares, aus dem Gesicht und studierte seine entspannten Gesichtszüge.

Was er wohl machen würde, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt und mich sieht?

Seine Lider zuckten und ich war mir sicher das meine Frage gleich beantwortet würde.

Tatsächlich schlug er die Augen auf und griff sich sofort an seinen linken Arm, hektisch setzte er sich auf.

Ich musste ihn stützen, weil diese abrupte Bewegung seinem Kreislauf gar nicht gefiel.

"Ganz langsam, Sie waren Ohnmächtig", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Er drehte sich zu mir und starrte mich aus seinen schwarzen Augen an.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Er starrte weiter und dann senkte er seinen Blick auf seinen Arm.

Ich betrachtete seinen Arm ebenfalls und sah wie er über die frische, neue rote Haut strich, er schien überrascht.

"Ich habe die verbrannte Stelle geheilt. Mir scheint, Harry hat es geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen, ansonsten wäre Ihr Mal noch da. Was meinen Sie?", versuchte ich ihm zu erklären.

"Wieso haben Sie das getan?", informierte er sich jetzt und fixierte mich mit seinen kohlschwarzen Augen.

"Wieso haben Sie mich vor Malfoy gerettet?", erwiderte ich gelassen.

"Gut gekontert", murmelte er und strich wiederholt über seinen Arm.

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", bat ich ihn nun.

"Bitte", forderte er mich auf.

"Standen Sie auf unserer Seite? Oder versuchen Sie einiges wieder gut zu machen?"

Er holte tief Luft und erhob sich, ich blieb sitzen und sah zu ihm auf.

"Ich habe immer auf Ihrer Seite gestanden, auch wenn ich Dinge tun musste die nicht für jederman klar waren, aber es gab nur ein Ziel und dieses musste mit allen Mitteln erreicht werden", antwortete er seufzend.

"Ich verstehe, sie reden von Dumbledore richtig?", er nickte.

"Ja, Miss Granger davon sprach ich. Sagen Sie Harry, er ist ein starker und mächtiger Zauber, er soll auf sich aufpassen. Leben Sie wohl."

"Halt! Wo wollen Sie hin?", rief ich schnell.

"Ich muss gehen Miss Granger, sie werden bald hier sein und ich habe keine Lust in Askaban zu versauern. Danke nochmal, Ihnen noch ein schönes Leben", erklärte er mir, verbeugte sich knapp und verschwand.

Total perplex starrte ich auf die Stelle an der er eben noch gestanden hatte.

Wo wollte er denn hin? Überall würde man ihn suchen, ich glaube jagen ist wohl das bessere Wort.

Ich ging zu Malfoy und hockte mich nieder, ergriff seinen linken Arm und betrachtete das dunkle Mal, seines war nicht verblasst, so wie bei Snape.

Ich blickte über das Gras zu der anderen Leiche, war es wirklich Narzissa Malfoy?

Ich ging hinüber und kniete mich daneben, vorsichtig entfernte ich die silberne Maske und siehe da, blondes Haar blitzte mir entgegen. Tatsächlich, Narzissa Malfoy.

Ich hatte alle Malfoys auf dem Gewissen, naja Lucius wurde ja von Snape erledigt, aber doch wegen mir.

"HERMIONE!!!", hörte ich plötzlich meinen Namen.

"HERMIONE!!!" - "HERMIONE!!!"

"HERMIONE!!!", ich erhob mich und drehte mich langsam, aber auch ängstlich um.

Was ich sah ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. Harry, Ron und Remus kamen auf mich zu, etwas ramponiert aber am Leben, freudig lief ich ihnen entgegen.

Zuerst umarmte ich Remus, dann Ron und zum Schluss Harry.

"Ich bin so glücklich das dir nichts passiert ist. Du hast es also wirklich geschafft", murmelte ich an seiner Schulter.

"Ja, Mione, ich habe es geschafft. Wie ich sehe hattest du aber auch einiges zu tun. Beide Malfoys, wie hast du das geschafft?"

"Frag lieber nicht, ich erzähl es euch später", vertröstete ich ihn.

Zärtlich drückte er mich noch mal an sich und entließ mich aus der Umarmung.

"So Jungs, nun möchte ich nach Hause, lasst uns gehen", sagte ich und hakte mich bei Ron und Harry ein.

"Ne Dusche wäre nicht schlecht", meinte Remus.

"Ja, duschen und etwas essen, das wäre göttlich", sagte Ron genüsslich, wir lachten alle.

"Ja, Ron und endlich Ruhe haben", schaltete Harry sich ein.

"Jungs labert nicht, ab nach Haus", schimpfte ich freundlich.

Zusammen apparierten wir zum Blackhaus und ein entspannter Abend begann.

Endlich Ruhe vor dem dunklen Lord, endlich konnten die Zaubererwelt aufatmen, so wie auch wir, und wieder glücklich leben.

**Ende**

**Und bekomme ich ein Review? Ich würde mich freuen, also haut in die Tasten und sagt mir eure Meinung, darf auch Kritik sein.**


End file.
